The Demons of My Mind
by LOLWhoNeedsAUsername
Summary: His keen detective skills were useless, he hadn't planned for this. It was impossible. The person he trusted the most had betrayed him.


"Mr. Wayne, wouldn't you be kind enough to at least pretend to pay attention to our clients," Lucius Fox, Wayne Enterprises business manager and one of Bruce's few friends, reprimands the 30 year old CEO. "If you're too tired from your night's 'extravagances' to keep your eyes open, it would be better for you to not meet with our clients."

Bruce, as was usual, sat staring intensely at his computer screen, only bothering to say a few hmms at the appropriate time. To any other person it would seem rude, but Lucius knew Bruce better than that. He knew that Bruce was listening, he just like to appear uninterested.

"I have a meeting in Metropolis on Tuesday, do you think we can be done with the transactions by then?" Bruce said, as if Lucius hadn't said anything.

"I'll do my best," Lucius said and with that he left Bruce to do his research.

Tuesday morning Bruce got ready as per usual, little sleep deprived, but nonetheless, he still look like Gotham's most eligible bachelor. Although, he might have put a little bit more effort in his appearance, wore a black suit with a blue tie since it brought out the spark of blue in his gray eyes. He knew it didn't matter what he look like, especially not to Clark, who had seen him with a torn, bloody batsuit the previous night.

It had been a rough night. The Joker had teamed up with Lex Luthor and almost got him killed with the laughing toxin. But just as the Lex was about to deliver a fatal blow with his warsuit, the alien had arrived to save him. "Just like a knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress," Bruce thought bitterly. However, he knew that a damsel in distress would had never been able to fight through the poison and disarm the weapon before it delivered the laughing toxin to the city. He took some consolation in the fact that, although the Kryptonian was superior in many ways, Bruce could still hold his own side of the fight.

Bruce was brought out of his musings, by the pretty receptionist greeting him and leading him to the meeting room. It was going to be a long day, but at least he would get to see Clark. And the other employees, of course, since it was his routine to talk to his employees whenever he visits the Daily Planet. Besides, he had to talk to Clark about some important League business.

The meeting went in a blur. It was just the usual meeting about the company's stocks and other bullshit numbers he had not paid attention to. He went to talk to Jimmy, a redheaded boy that had befriended Clark. Jimmy was lanky, and too tall for his body weight, definitely not Clark's type. But Bruce didn't care what Clark's "type" was, it was just an observation. He then talked with a beautiful woman with piercing eyes that looked almost purple and shiny black hair. She was definitely a sight any man would enjoy looking at, and although he flirted with her, he did not feel any attraction.

Of course, as Bruce is sitting on the beautiful woman's desk, flirting with her, Clark walks in. He ignores him, in favor of giving the beautiful girl a heart melting, Bruce Wayne smile. It wasn't until Clark clears his throat, that Bruce takes the courtesy to go and talk with him. He stands up from the desk, and as he is saying goodbye, he winks at the pretty lady by the name of Lois Lane. Clarks leads the way to his desk in order to have a bit more privacy.

"How are y-," before Clark had the chance of asking, Bruce cut him off with a curt "I'm fine."

"Look, last night you took a pretty gruesome beating," Clark looked at Bruce as if he was trying to judge how hurt he was, "I just wanna make sure that you're alright. That's what friends do."

"I had worse," was all that Bruce replied. Nothing betrayed his feelings, yet he couldn't shake the sting that was brought on by Clark's casual use of the word 'friends.'

"Bruce, why don't you take it easy tonight?" Clark asked softly "Dick's in Gotham tonight, so why don't we go for dinner after work?"

"I'm fine," was all Bruce replied.

"Bruce Wayne, I will force you to go to dinner with me if I have to. You're not going out in that state and facing the Joker."

"I'll go to dinner with you, but on a few conditions," Bruce said resigned "Dinner will be over by seven. Not one minute more. I'll be able to do what I please with the remaining of the night. And lastly, we will track down the Joker and Lex as soon as dinner is over."

"Well, I guess it's a date," Clark smiled triumphantly.


End file.
